


After The Hunt

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean's way of relaxing after a hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Another attempt at poetic Wincest. I'm not as happy with this as my first fic, but after debating about it I decided to submit it anyway, thinking everyone can decide for themselves.

The hunt is over, demon slain, adrenalin spent, blood cooled.

The car casts a hulking shadow across a field of tall fragrant grass. The engine is still, metal cold, seats empty.

A cool breeze flits in waves over the grass, bending the blades, adding a soft sigh to the gasps and moans escaping from lips.

Dean laying prone on a blanket. The breeze stirs the soft hair on his legs. Sweat beading on his neck and back, only to be smoothed away by large hands.

Sam straddling his brother's hips, caressing and licking the freckles on the skin below him. Fascinated by them, wanting to touch and memorise each one.

He halts his roaming fingers to bend low, seeking permission. 

Eyes shut, fists clenched, teeth bearing down on his lower lip, Dean steels himself against the initial burn. A pause from the pressure and he rests his head forward.

Brow against dew-moistened grass, nose pushed into the soft warmth of the blanket. He gave his consent but still feels fear gripping him like a vice.

With only spit to slick him, Sam moves slowly. Feeling the resistance but going deeper. Fingers causing bruises to the hips they cling to.

Groans and murmurs become more frequent, muffled whispers of _more, deeper_ and _Oh fuck._

Despite the pain both men long for the feeling, the sensation of being joined, being one.

Kisses flutter across Dean's shoulders and neck, lips tickling and breath flowing.

Both begin to move as one, feeling the urgency to reach the peak.

The air feels stifling, suffocating as they pull it in to feed the blood pounding in their veins. 

Every particle of them screaming out for release, for each other.

The tingling builds, flowing from the stomach, spreading up and along arms and into fingers, down legs and making toes curl. The cries become louder, their movements more frantic.

Dean arches his back, fingers tearing clods of earth and grass. Feeling so full of his brother. His erection trapped between him and the earth. Thrusting his hips, bringing a shattering orgasm.

Sam feels his brother clench and tighten around him. Abandoning all pretence of caution he gives his all. His own climax washing over him in wave upon wave. Feeling himself flow inside of his lover.

He falls on top of the body beneath him. Both sweating skin, heaving chests, and burning nerves.

They shift to lay next to one another. Looking up at the star-strewn sky. Suns light-years away, burning bright enough to be seen across the vast distances.

Each silently wonders if any two beings on any other planet feel as connected to each other as they do. 

Knowing each other so completely, so wholly, feeling as two parts of the same one. 

No, no one has ever had this level of intimacy. To live together, fight together, but more, to live and fight _for each other_. To be so a part of each other that each bruise and cut and smile and laugh is felt by both. Each heartbreak, each tear, each burn of anger and drop of compassion comes from the heart of both of them.

They are One and nothing can change that.


End file.
